infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Freedom
The New Freedom is a book written by Woodrow Wilson.__TOC__ Quotes On free enterprise in America "American industry is not free, as once it was free; American enterprise is free; the man with only a little capital is finding it harder to get into the field, more and more impossible to compete with the big fellow. Why? Because the laws of this country do not prevent the strong from crushing the weak. That is the reason, and because the strong have crushed the weak the strong dominate the industry and the economic life of this country.. No man who knows anything about the development of industry in this country can have failed to observe that the larger kinds of credit are more difficult to obtain, unless you obtain them upon the terms of uniting your efforts with those who already control the industries of the country." - p19The New Freedom, p19 (Google Books Preview) On America's power elite "Since I entered politics, I have chiefly had men's views confided to me privately. Some of the biggest men in the United States, in the field of commerce and manufacture, are afraid of somebody, are afraid of something. They know that there is a power somewhere so organized, so subtle, so watchful, so interlocked, so complete, so pervasive, that they had better not speak above their breath when they speak in condemnation of it." "They know that America is not a place of which it can be said, as it used to be, that a man may choose his own calling and pursue it just as far as his abilities enable him to pursue it; because today, if he enters certain fields, there are organizations which will use means against him that will prevent his building up a business which they do not want to have built up; organizations that will see to it that the ground is cut from under him and the markets shut against him. For if he begins to sell to certain retail dealers, to any retail dealers, the monopoly will refuse to sell to those dealers, and those dealers, afraid, will not buy the new man's wares." - p18The New Freedom, p18 (Google Books Preview) On a power elite owning the US government "Don't deceive yourselves for a moment as to the power of the great interests which now dominate our development. They are almost so great that it is almost an open question whether the government of the United States can dominate them or not. Go one step further, make their organized power permanent, and it may be too late to turn back." - p158The New Freedom, p158 (Google Books Preview) "if there are men in this country big enough to own the Government of the United States, they are going to own it; what we have to determine now is whether we are big enough, whether we are men enough, whether we are free enough, to take possession again of the government which is our own." - p159The New Freedom, p159 (Google Books Preview) Links *Project Gutenburg: The New Freedom by Woodrow Wilson *Google Books: The New Freedom References Category:Books Category:Woodrow Wilson Category:1913